Scary Terry
Scary Terry is the secondary antagonist of the Rick and Morty episode "Lawnmower Dog". He is a parody of Freddy Krueger and tends to say "bitch" at the end of nearly everything that he says. He was voiced by , who also played Cedric the Sorcerer in Sofia the First franchise. Personality Scary Terry initially appears as a bloodthirsty, nightmarish, aggressive, and dangerous monster, but he is really just misunderstood. Scary Terry is very self-conscious about how scary he is and fears that he may not be terrifying enough to scare people, so he puts a lot of pressure on himself because of that. This made him very tense, touchy, irritable, argumentative, and cantankerous, until Rick and Morty entered his dreams and made him feel friendly and honorable. Appearance Scary Terry wears a green sweater with teal zigzag stripes, gray slacks, a brown fedora, maroon shoes, and red gloves with small silver sword blades on the fingers. He has sharp teeth, deformed pink skin, yellow eyes with cat-like pupils, and a purple monobrow. He has a second set of balls that hang from his chin. He is also known for saying "bitch" at the end of almost every sentence. After Scary Terry spots Rick and Morty, Rick aptly describes him as a "legally-safe knockoff of an '80s horror character with miniature swords for fingers instead of knives". Role in the episode Scary Terry appears when Rick and Morty are hopping into other people's dreams after an effort to get Morty's math teacher, Mr. Goldenfold, to give Morty A's in math, put the two in danger of Mr. Goldenfold's dream. He chases after Rick and Morty, trying to kill them. As Rick and Morty flee, Scary Terry keeps telling the two that they can run but they can't hide. Rick decides to hide, believing that if they could hide, Scary Terry wouldn't tell them. Six hours pass in the dream world and Scary Terry gives up trying to find them and goes home. It is revealed he has a wife and child but is very stressed out. When Scary Terry falls asleep, Rick and Morty enter his dreams and finds out Scary Terry has nightmares about his time in high school. He was late for class and missing his pants. In class, the teacher asks Scary Terry what to say when chasing a victim in a pumpkin patch, to which Scary Terry nervously says, "Bitch", making the teacher so angry. Rick and Morty, even though Scary Terry terrified the two, stand up for him and tell Scary Terry that he is putting too much pressure on himself, ending Scary Terry's nightmare. Scary Terry wakes up and sees Rick and Morty and is happy to see the two. Scary Terry's wife says that she has never seen her husband so relaxed in a long time. Scary Terry gratefully asks Rick and Morty if they need anything to just ask. Scary Terry enters the dreams of everyone Rick and Morty went into and eventually reach Mr. Goldenfold's dream and Scary Terry scares Mr. Goldenfold into giving Morty A's in math. At the end of the episode, Rick is with Scary Terry, enjoying drugs. Gallery ScaryTerry.gif|Scary Terry 11-2.jpg scaryterryshowingknivethingies.jpg Trivia *He is a parody of Freddy Krueger, albeit more hideously deformed and can travel through dreams. *When Scary Terry kills someone in their dreams, they are forced to wake up. This is in direct contrast to Freddy Krueger, whose victims die in the real world as well. *His constant usage of "bitch" is in reference to Freddy Krueger's one-liners, many of which included the word "bitch" (e.g. "Welcome to Primetime, bitch!" in Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors). *In his comic appearance, he reveals to Morty that his fedora is the source of his power. By wearing it, Morty is able to become Scary Morty. Navigation Category:Insecure Category:Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rick and Morty Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Addicts Category:Demon Category:One-Man Army Category:Thought-Forms Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Legacy Category:Mutants Category:Opportunists Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers